


My Nights are Filled with You

by MadGirlWithALaptop



Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadGirlWithALaptop/pseuds/MadGirlWithALaptop
Summary: The annoying, late-night texts Sabina sends Jane, and how Jane comes to find them not so annoying.
Relationships: Jane Kano/Sabina Wilson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 263





	1. U up?

Honestly, Jane should probably not be surprised that Sabina has her number. Sometimes, with all the nonstop chatter and, well, plain ridiculousness of the young woman, Jane forgets that she’s an Angel, one of the best, in fact; forgets that she could probably find out nuclear launch codes if she ever put her mind to it. The thought makes Jane shiver.

So she shouldn’t really be surprised when said woman texts her at two in the morning. She’s asleep, finally, after a week-long mission that almost got her killed and left her with bruises all over her body. And really, she had planned to stay asleep until preferably next month, but her phone chirps, and though she really is loathe to answer it, she does anyway, assuming it’s Bosley with her next mission. Instead, she finds a text from Sabina. It’s two words.

u up?

Jane sighs through her teeth and types out a reply.

Not by choice. What do you want?

The next text reminds her exactly why she shoved her off Australian Johnny’s roof a year ago.

u txt like my gramma lol

It’s at that point that Jane decides she’s far too tired for Sabina’s bullshit, and goes to silence her phone. Right before she can, however, another message comes through, one that manages to wipe away her exasperation in an instant.

srsly tho nice job w the mission bosley told me u were epic

It’s the kind of sincerity that Jane has learned Sabina displays only to people she respects, and, though she would deny this if ever asked, the fact that she is included in this category of people brings warmth to her face. So she’s kind of disappointed with Sabina’s next text.

gotta run bosley wants me

The next message comes through a few seconds later, and Jane refuses to admit that it warms her heart, a little, too.

ttyl

It sounds like a promise, a guarantee that they’ll be having these convos again and again, and Jane can’t bring herself to think that’s such a bad thing, despite the fact that, knowing Sabina, it’s sure to interfere with her sleep.


	2. Selfies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina sends Jane a selfie

It’s months before she hears from Sabina again, and Jane’s kind of forgotten about those texts, until her phone buzzes in the middle of the night. It’s from Sabina, but there’s no words, just an image. It’s a selfie; Sabina has her tongue out, and her eyes are grinning at her from the screen. A few seconds later, there’s text to accompany the picture. 

wat do u think of my mad selfie skillz

Jane shakes her head, but her mouth tugs upward in a smile of its own accord. 

I think you should go to bed. It’s late. 

Her phone buzzes with Sabina’s reply. 

not where i am

Jane feels a pang of loneliness at the message, at the thought of Sabina halfway across the world without her. It’s been a long time since they’ve worked a mission together, and she misses the company — even if that company is an annoying chatterbox. Her phone vibrates again — a new message. 

send me a selfie

Jane frowns in confusion. 

Why?

The answer puts a lump in Jane’s throat. 

i miss ur face dufus

The tone is joking, casual, but Jane knows if the woman was here she’d be able to see the cracks in her nonchalant veneer. So she complies. The next message she sends is a picture of herself; no smile, but she doubts Sabina is expecting one. She feels awkward doing it — she’s never taken a selfie in her life — but Sabina’s reply makes it all worth it. It’s five letters, misspelled, but Jane can feel the sincerity behind it. 

thanx

Jane probably could’ve ended the conversation right there — it seems like Sabina is done texting, but on impulse she types out one last message. 

Stay safe. 

It takes no time at all for the next message to come through. 

u 2


	3. G-Force (or, Back Together Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is finally reunited with Sabina, who proceeds to annoy the hell out of her.

They’re back together again, after months of separation, working the same mission in the same country in the same city. The first time Jane sees Sabina again, it's two in the morning, and she feels like sobbing with relief. That is, until Sabina asks, “hook up with that hot lab guy while I was gone?” and the emotion vanishes, replaced instantly by annoyance. 

“No,” she bites out. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

Sabina just grins in reply. All the way to the safehouse, she talks nonstop, like her mouth is a motor and someone just gave it a hell of a gas-up. “Do you think this mission will be hard?” she asks, before quickly answering herself. “Probably, yeah, right? That’s probably why they put us together. They want the best in the business. The Dynamic Duo. We should have a team name. What do you want our team name to be? I’d go with G-Force, but the G stands for gay.”

The last part makes Jane choke a little, which thankfully Sabina doesn’t notice. Once they make it to the house, Sabina makes a beeline for the kitchen, while Jane settles onto the sofa in the living room, pouring over the schematics of the penthouse they’ll be robbing. She’s planning their best route of egress when her phone suddenly chimes. Again, she assumes it’s Bosley with a mission update. Again, she’s wrong. 

guess what im eating rn

Jane throws her head back in exasperation. 

Sabina, I do not have time for this. I’m doing mission prep (like you should be, I might add). Also, if you want to talk to me, I’m literally only a room away. There’s no need to text. 

Anybody else in the world would’ve been able to hear the threatening tone behind her words, would’ve known not to push it. Apparently, however, Sabina is not anyone, because not a few seconds later her phone alerts her to a new message. 

just guess

Jane feels like screaming. Instead, she tries to ignore the glowing words on her lockscreen and go back to concentrating on the schematics. If it’s attention Sabina wants, she won’t be getting any. The lack of response does not seem to deter her counterpart, however, because soon enough another message comes through. 

its that really good goats cheese from australia u kno the 1 thats like swimming in olive oil

This time, Jane bothers to reply. 

Why was that so important to tell me?

Jane can practically feel Sabina rolling her eyes from the kitchen. 

i thought ud want in on this cheese action

Jane’s reply is tart and cold. 

I don’t. Now, please let me get back to mission prep. 

Though her response is lighthearted, Jane thinks she can detect a hint of hurt behind it.

ur no fun :(

Jane waits for another text, but there isn’t any.


	4. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina is severely injured during the mission and airlifted to a hospital.

The helicopter flies off into the night sky with Sabina inside, and despite all the cuts and bruises decorating her body, all Jane can feel is the pain in her soul, in her very being. She falls to her knees, fingernails digging into the dirt. 

And then Bosley is there, putting an arm around her and trying to tug her to a standing position. Jane thinks she’s saying something like, “come on, Jane, get in the car,” but it all seems hazy and far away. 

“Sabina,” Jane croaks out, her mouth suddenly dry as a desert. She doesn’t know if it’s the concussion or the shock, but suddenly she’s crying. Bosley stops trying to lift her up, and instead crouches on the ground next to her, pulling Jane’s head against her shoulder and her arms around Jane’s back. “She was bleeding,” Jane rasps dumbly, her voice muffled by Bosley’s coat.

“I know,” says Bosley, rubbing her back in circles. 

And all of a sudden, Jane cannot stand the fact that her last text to Sabina was so cold and mean. She tries digging her phone out of her pocket, but it’s not there. She tries her other pocket. It’s not there either. 

“What do you need?” Bosley murmurs against her hair. 

“My phone,” Jane manages between sobs. “I need—I need . . . ” 

Wordlessly, Bosley withdraws her own phone and hands it to Jane. The text on the screen is blurred by her tears, but she manages to find Bosley’s contact list. She scrolls through until she finds Sabina’s name. Her hands are trembling, but she manages to compose a text and send it. Sabina might die, and she wants her to know something before she does. 

I love you.


	5. ily 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabina makes a full recovery, and there's something she needs to tell Jane, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow updating; writer's block sucks :(

When Jane’s cellphone chimes in the middle of the night, it takes her a few seconds to register it amidst the beeping of the monitors recording her breathing and heartbeat. 

The moment she realizes the noise is coming from her phone, however, she’s lunging for it, assuming it’s Bosley with an update on Sabina’s condition. Sabina was taken to a different hospital as soon as they managed to stop the bleeding, while Jane’s stuck in St. Bonaventure under threat of sedation by Bosley (and Jane has no doubt she’d follow through if Jane even thought about leaving before her injuries were fully healed). Bosley herself was at New Hope with Sabina. Jane hasn’t heard from the blond in over twelve hours, and she’s starved for information. Last she’d heard, Sabina was out of her third surgery and stable; the doctors had managed to remove all the shrapnel from her body. 

But when she glances at the glowing text on the lockscreen, it’s not Bosley’s number, but Sabina’s she sees. 

ily 2


	6. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! I hope you guys enjoyed it!

The days since Jane received that “ily 2” from Sabina are probably the best days of her life. Bosley deems her well enough to leave St Bonaventure a few days later, and she breaks every traffic law known to man in her haste to get to New Hope. Seeing Sabina for the first time almost brings her to tears again, but they’re tears of joy, this time, because despite her pallor and the bandages, she’s still Sabina, the annoying chatterbox Jane fell in love with. 

It’s another week before Sabina is cleared to leave New Hope, and Jane never leaves her side. She sits on the plastic chair next to Sabina’s hospital bed and holds Sabina’s hand in her own, marveling at the way they slot together like two pieces of a puzzle. 

When Sabina is finally released, it’s three whole days before Jane is called on for another mission, and Jane thinks they’re possibly the three best days of her life. Three uninterrupted days of all the relationship stuff Jane used to hate but now definitely wants to do with Sabina. Kiss her. Hold her hand. Tell her she loves her again and again and again. 

She’s loathe to leave when the next mission pops up, but Sabina promises she’ll keep in touch (she smirks as she says it, and Jane knows she’s not at all sorry about the sleepless nights Jane is about to have) and she doesn’t break that promise. In the three weeks that Jane is gone, Sabina sends her seventy-eight one a.m. texts and five more selfies (including a naked one, much to Jane’s initial shock).

The mission ends in the middle of the night, and immediately afterward she’s headed back by helicopter to headquarters to watch Elena complete her final test. A half hour into the ride, her phone buzzes. Jane grins with anticipation as she pulls it out of her pocket and looks at Sabina's text. 

u up?

Jane grins. 

Yes. I’m on my way back to headquarters. 

The next message is as succinct as the first. 

same 

Another message comes through a few seconds later. 

i cant believe elenas gonna be an angel already seems like just yesterday she was vomiting her guts out after being shot at

Jane smirks. 

We’ll see how she does with the helicopter. 

The next text is, of course, all of three letters. 

lol

The next message arrives approximately .3 seconds after the first, and Jane wonders, not for the first time, if Sabina has ADHD. 

do u think we should tell elena and bosley about us

Jane thinks back to that horrible time when she’d sent her “I love you” from Bosley’s phone. 

I’m pretty sure Bosley already knows, but we can tell Elena if you want. 

The next text is so quintessentially Sabina that Jane almost laughs. 

i wanna tell her so i can see her face when she hears it

The helicopter starts to dip downward, then, warning Jane that they’re approaching headquarters 

My ride’s about to land. See you soon? 

The reply makes Jane smile. 

deffo

It sounds like a promise, one that Jane can’t wait for Sabina to keep.


End file.
